Won't You Sing Along With Me?
by Reptar Bars
Summary: Series of fun little Alphabet drabbles. Slash. Also excepting any prompts you might have in mind. :D Check the Intro chapter.
1. Introduction

**Title Page;**

Howdy. :D  
This here's the title page for my alphabet drabbles!  
They won't be in order, and they will all be slash; sometimes of different pairings then Drake and Josh. (coughCRAIGANDERICcough)

They're just short little tidbits that were fun to write.  
I'll try to keep them coming consistently, but we'll **see**. I'm a busybusy **bee**. (LOL I JUST REALIZED THAT RHYMED.)

Addition: I'm actually open to any prompts that you have. It gets kind of... I don't know, uninteresting just sticking my finger in a dictionary and trying to see if that word would work. So, if you have any ideas for letters I haven't gotten around to yet, or you just really want to see me do a drabble for a certain word, let me know. I'm willing to listen and give it a shot. :D Just hit me up in an email; I don't bite.

Enjoy and review, please!


	2. G is for Girls

**G** is for **Girls**

D: "So, I kind of figured that if I made out with enough girls, I'd find one that made me feel like you make me feel. It didn't work."

J: "And for that, I am glad."


	3. E is for Epistle

**E** is for **Epistle**

Dear Josh,

Even though your only musical talent uses a kazo, and even though you work to hard at a lame job, I still love you. This is as formal as this letter's gonna get.

_Love, Drake_


	4. C is for Car

**C **is for **Car**

After a few hot and steamy midnights on the unlit streets of San Diego, the junk mobile was eloquently re-dubbed as the Love Machine.

(Josh wanted to name it the Lovebug, but Drake wouldn't allow it.)


	5. F is for Fingerprints

**F** is for **Fingerprints**

Your fingerprints raise goosebumps  
wherever they lay, and  
now I've got goosebumps  
in some pretty risque  
spots, thanks to you.

**ahem**craiganderic**ahem**


	6. D is for Death

**D** is for **Death**

Till death do us part.

That's like, our secret vow to each other, because, in the end, we both know that Megan will be the one to kill us.

But we know she loves us enough that she'll kill us together.


	7. B is for Baby

**B** is for **Baby**

Josh likes to think that without Megan's insidious intrusions, he and Drake would have done an extraordinary job with the babysitting.

Drake likes to think it would have gone wrong without Megan's help.

Whatever puts them to sleep at night. In the same bed.


	8. H is for Havarti

**H** is for **Havarti**

"Would anyone like some Havarti?" Josh asked brightly.

"Wha-" Drake started to say, a snide remark about to roll off of his tongue, before he was interrupted.

"I _love_ semi-soft Danish cheeses!" Craig replied enthusiastically, reaching for one of the neat squares Josh had served them as.

"Seriously?" Drake said, "Seriously." He deadpanned.

"Don't be jealous that you aren't as well versed in the many varieties of Danish cheeses as me, Drake." Craig said earnestly, "It's a blessing and a curse."

Drake threw his hands up in exasperation and turned up his (Josh's) Geo.

_Why do I put up with this nerd shit?_Drake asked himself. _Oh, right._He remembered, _Josh._


	9. P is for Pliable

**P** is for **Pliable**

C: "Someone's legs are awfully pliable tonight."

E: "I took up yoga. Now shutup with the talking and get it in already. I'm dying here."


	10. T is for Trudge

**T** is for **Trudge**

Josh was at an astronomy club meeting, Audrey was at work, and the car was in the shop, so Drake was trudging home with the biting wind against his back and his shoulders drawn up against his ears.

That is, until a wonderfully familiar body heat appeared suddenly beside him; covering him with another jacket.

"Hey," Drake smiled.

"Hey." Josh smiled back.


	11. S is for Straight

**S** is for **Straight**

J: "Dude, seriously, if you're not gay, and you're not bi, and you sure as heck aren't straight; what are you?!"

D: "I'm...Joshsexual."


	12. Q is for Quarterback

**Q **is for **Quarterback**

"Hey, Josh?" Drake poked his head around the back porch door.

"Hm?" Josh replied, engrossed in a textbook.

"We should play football." Drake said with a sly smile.

Josh just raised an eyebrow at him, and went back to his reading.

Drake, fully prepared for such a reaction, walked out from behind the wall. "You get to be the _quarterbaaaack_." Drake sang.

Josh looked up, exasperated, to get an eyeful of Drake's naked, beautifully pale body.

"Alrighty, then." Josh pretty much threw the book off of his lap and Drake ran upstairs, the quarter back hot on his heels. Very hot.


	13. I is for Ionic Bond

**I **is for **Ionic Bond**

"This," Josh gestured between them frantically, "is an ionic bond." He said, using his last resort after hours of attempted chemistry tutoring.

"Oh!" Drake exclaimed, comprehension dawning upon him. "Dude, why didn't you just say that in the first place? A chemical bond formed between oppositely charged species because of their _mutual electrostatic attraction._" Drake recited, wiggling his eyebrows at Josh during the last three words.


	14. K is for Kiss

**K **is for **Kiss  
**D: "Ugh. You are so not allowed to kiss me with your beef-jerky breath."

J:"...I feel so hurt, because I totally put up with your morning breath."


	15. U is for Unfunded

**U** is for **Unfunded**

D: Josh. Let me borrow $20.

J: Okay, but you have to do something for me.

D: What?

J: It involves your mouth.

D: ...Do you want me to sing for you again?

J: ...Well, yeah, but you were supposed to take that as sexual innuendo.

D: ...In-yoo-what?


	16. G is for Gherkin

**G is for Gherkin**

**AN: **This is dedicated to _xXxSunEntwinedxXx _because she had to wait so horribly long for this little 'noteventhatgood' drabble. Sorry, Sunny. :o(

--

J: Hey, Drake, you wanna piece of my gherkin?

D: Ugh, dude. I totally did it the last two times. It's _your _turn to do _me_.

J: I was talking about this foreign pickle, but that sounds good, too.

D: Nerd.

--

**AN2: **Yeah, this took a lot more effort than it should have for such farce. :/


	17. W is for Wedding

**W is for Wedding**

"No you cannot sing at _your own wedding_!" Josh stared at Drake with complete disbelief. "You're supposed to be with me the whole time."

"Ugggghhhh," Drake groaned, "But I've got the _perfect _wedding song."

"You can sing it _after _we dance. How am I supposed to dance with you while you're being all rockstar-y on the stage?" Josh shuffled through the mound of papers on the table, frowning at the disorderliness. He passed over tuxedo catalogs, and place setting swatches, and he didn't even really know what he was looking for.

Drake leaned back against the couch and scratched Josh's back softly. "You can dance with me up on the stage." He says this like it's obvious.

Josh's shoulders slumped and his shuffling slowed and a sigh escaped his lips, "It's tradition for the dance to be on the_dance floor._"

Drake thought for a moment, now rubbing Josh's back.

"Alright. I can sing after, if it means that much to you, but..." Drake sat up and put his arm around Josh's shoulders and put a hand on his thig, "Since when are we at all _traditional_?"

---

Josh's arms were wrapped around Drake's waist, and Drake's arms were around Josh's neck, and Drake sang.

The small cordless microphone clipped to his ear carried his voice and his melody and his love out across the dance floor full of tearful familiar faces, but Josh knew that this song was for him, and him alone.


	18. Z is for Zap

**Z is for Zap**

_zap  
_**Both**: Ow!

...

_zap  
_**Both:** Ow!  
**Drake:** Shit!

...

_zap  
_**Both:** Ow! -groan-

**D**: If you don't take off that fucking sweater, my lips are _so _off-limits.

**J**: ...But my Grammy made me this. It's one hundred percent authentic sheep's wool.

**D**: There's gonna be zero percent makin' out if you don't take it off.

**J**: Ugh, fine.

...

_zap  
_**Both:** Ow!  
**Drake:** Godammit!


	19. P is for Present

**P **is for **Presents**

C: Merry Christmas, Eric!  
E: …Craig, you know I'm Jewish.  
C: Oh, yeah, well I got you a present!  
E: Really? Lemme see lemme see!...I mean, you shouldn't have.  
C: I think you're gonna like it.  
E: OH MY GOD A HEAVY DUTY NASA LASER PEN?!  
C: Yep.  
E: THIS MUST HAVE COST YOU A FORTUNE!  
C: Not really. I know a guy.  
E: Craig Ramirez, I could marry you.  
C: …Promise?

* * *

**AN: **THIS IS A CELEBRATIONFIC FOR THE RETURN OF AYANAMIERACLEA!

:D

I plan on writing a Drake/Josh version eventually. I'm actually working out the idea right now. So, no worries.  
P.S. The P for Present idea was totally Sunny's. I spaced out on that one. :p Sorry hun. And you didn't miss this, I added it later. It's fine. And I can't figure out how to delete a review, anyway.  
xD


	20. P is for Presents DJ version

**P **is for **Presents **_D/Jversion_

"Dude. Why are you in my bed?" You ask, not entirely repulsed, but confused by Josh's actions.

"Your present is under here." Josh calls back, his voice muffled.

"Well, I do love me a present." You claim, pulling on the covers. Josh holds them in place.

"Wait!" He screams, "You have to close your eyes before you get in here!"

"Why?" You yank on the cover again, to no avail.

"Because it's a _surprise_!" He yells back. Then, softer, "Oh and its kind of hot under here, so you might want to remove a few articles of clothing so you don't die from a heat stroke."

You eye the covers warily before slowly removing your shirt and jeans.

You reason that you were about to take a shower anyway.

You stand there in your leopard print boxers and poke the lump under the covers, which giggle in response.

"I'm ready." You smirk.

"Are your eyes closed?"

You close them, because you love a good surprise.

"Yeah."

"Come on in." You hear the covers shift and you flop down onto the bed. Josh places the cover back over you and reaches around you to tuck the covers and block out any light.

You can't help but notice with your eyes closed that his chest is bare, but before you say anything, you take a deep breath.

Warm pine and cinnamon and honey and peppermint and _God, this boy smells good._

Josh shifts again and you feel his thigh against yours; also bare.

You open your eyes and you can't really see anything but Josh's outline and you feel yourself scrunch up your eyebrows out of habit even though you think this isn't the _worst _place you could possibly be.

"Josh...Are you--?" You start.

"Supriiiiise." You hear him purr into your ear. He slides up against you. Your hand brushes up against what you can only assume is pubic hair.

"Uhm." You blurt, "I was expecting a solid gold guitar pick or something." And you regret it because you know that he'll take that personally.

You feel his warmth slide away from you, "I'm sorry. I--I'm an idiot, I--"

And you know he could go on berating himself until the end of time so to stop him your find his lips with your hands, and then you press your lips against his.

He's surprised, at first, and you hold off on the tongue to let him adjust, even though you're barely containing yourself as it is.

And then he melts and you melt and the kiss is _amazing._

And, just for the record, Josh is naked.

Your tongue roams his mouth and tastes the wintergreen tea and sugar cookies and your hands roam the places that you only ever imagined could feel so good.

And, you know how corny it is that you're thinking this, but, this was _easily _the best present you've ever gotten from anyone.

_RIIIIP!_

You take a mental note to make Josh buy you some new leopard print underwear, but for now, it doesn't really matter.


	21. R is for Ramba

**AN: **For AyanamiEraclea. Sorry I didn't reply to your email. Been busy. Fill you in later, kay?

* * *

**R **is for **Ramba**

Craig swishes his skinny hips and arms toward Eric in a surprisingly graceful manner as a smooth Spanish accent floats from the computer speakers.

_When the ramba rythym starts to play,_

_dance with me,_

_make me sway..._

"Since when do you know how to dance?" Eric questions as Craig sweeps him up in sensual movement.

"Since forever. My family is _Spanish _you know." At Eric's confused look Craig rolls his eyes and says, "Spanish. As in, _from Spain_?"

"Oh." Eric says, moving awkwardly along with Craig's fluidity. "I never knew that."

"My last name is _Ramirez_." Craig giggles and dips Eric low to the ground.

"That's true," Eric says, a little out of breath, "Hey, wanna make out?"

Craig flings Eric up and onto his bed, pouncing on top of him eagerly.

"Sure. You know, we Spaniards are known for our sexual charisma."

"Of which you have plenty."

Craig growls a little and presses his lips to Eric's.

"That I do."


	22. A is for Adam

**A **is for **Adam**

"So what are we here for again?" Drake asked impatiently, drumming on the booth table with his chopsticks, "Because I could literally eat a horse right now."

"Patience is a virtue." Josh stated sagely, hints of a smile tugging at his lips.

"Screw patience." Drake mumbled, slumping against the backrest.

"They'll be here any minute now. It's rude to eat without your guests, you know."

"Who are we even _waiting on_?" Drake groaned, crumpling into Josh's shoulder, who rubbed Drake's arm affectionately.

"It's a surprise," he stated for the millionth time, "It's totally worth the wait, dude."

"It better be, or you're so not getting any for a month." Drake sat up and crossed his arms.

Josh scoffed and rolled his eyes, "You're the one who can't go three days without yanking my clothes off."

Drake was about to make some witty remark, but Josh sat up excitedly and whispered, "They're here." He gestured toward the door with a chopstick.

It was Luke, Mary-Alice's older brother, and there was someone with him.

A really good looking someone.

Josh waved them over and Luke cracked a genuine smile as he walked over; an occurrence the never ceased to floor Drake.

"Who's the du—"

"_Patience." _Josh cut him off and stood up, pulling Drake up with him, nudging him out of the booth. "Hey guys." Josh beamed, "Glad you could make it."

"Thanks for inviting us." Luke smiled again. "Josh, you know Adam." Josh and Adam shook hands and smiled at each other. "Drake, this is Adam. My boyfriend."

Drake just about fell down.

He turned to Josh and whispered, "_So worth it._" before turning to shake Adam's hand.

Tonight was turning out to be pretty interesting after all, Drake thought.


	23. X is for XXX

**AN: **This is a continuation type-thing to 'A is for Adam', so you might wanna read that first if you hadn't already.

* * *

**X **is for **XXX**

J: So, Adam, what do you _do_?

A: Do you want the real answer or the socially appropriate answer?

J: Hit me with the reality.

A: You asked for it. I star in high end pornography.

J: -chokes on kungpow chicken-

D: Oh, so that means you've got like a huge –

J: _Drake!_

D: What?

L: He does.

A: -laughing-


	24. Y is for Yoga

**Y **is for **Yoga**

D: Dude, aren't you supposed to be at a yoga class or something?

J: Oh, no, I don't take that class anymore. I switched to the four o' clock time slot.

D: Oh.

J: You don't want to know why?

D: Not particularly.

J: Well the instructor teaching the two o' clock class is like, an Abercrombie&Fitch slash Hollister slash American Eagle model only more zen, so I kept getting boners during my downward dog.

D: I can see how that might happen.

J: And the instructor for the four o' clock class is a woman with so much cellulite her yoga tights can't even reign it in.

D: Sweet.

J: I know, right? I totally lucked out.


End file.
